Temporary Bliss
by Rauces
Summary: *SHORT STORY*Sophie is normal 16 year old who is best friends with the school know 'bad boy',its hard to ignore each because the live to gether,but what happens when people from Ross Lynch's past that Sophie had no idea about come to get revenge. Sophie sees a side of Ross she's never seen before,i side full of anger and violence. Things may never be the same...
1. School,How Fun not really

Sunday Morning 7:42:

i wake to sound of loud music and jumping on beds,i open my eyes to see my best friend Ross jumping on his bed like an idiot.

he is blonde with obvious brown roots,but he isnt like some blonde he has a piercing above his right eyebrow and dark brown eyes,he is older than me by 3 years so he is like my older brother. We live by our self in a big enough house that used to be his dads,its fun living here when ever Ross has his parties and i dont really want to join i just go in the basement its quiet down there and peaceful.

he sees that i am looking at him "What?!" he says still jumping,i just smile at him. he then jumps over to my bed and begins to shake my bed "Get up!i got your spoiled ass starbucks" he says with a smile so i know he's joking. him and i are very different in more ways than one,he likes piercing and hard music,i like clean faces and soft music,im actually surprised that we have managed to stay in the same house this long.

"C'mon" he said,i didnt really want to move i was still sighed loudly"Ok,i see how it is" he then picks me up over his shoulders,it wasnt hard considering how bigger he was then me. he walks down there stairs,they are harsh on me when im on his shoulder but i dont say anything.

"God,you're lazy" he taunted "Yeah whatever"i say back "What" "I said Whatever" "WHAT!" "WHATEVER!" he jumped up to grab me but i ran to the door,he grabbed my wrist and had me up against the wall,of course he wasnt really going to hurt me so he just started to tickle me"Stop,Stop,ROSS STOP!" he didnt even pay attention to what i was saying,he eventually stoped and we went over to the table and sat down to drink coffee.

"The school dance is coming up soon,you going"he asked

"probably not,those these arnt really my thing"

he looked at me with his eyes,like he was begging me to go,he did this alot but he never actual said anything when he did this

"Please"he said sofly"It'll be fun,trust me,things are going around school and though i cant tell you what they are,you just have to trust me,i know you'll like it"

"Hmmmm,i dont know,i dont even have a dress or a date or anything like that"i was actually upset that i said this,i know that Ross is going to try and hook me up with one of his stupid friends,i dont really care for them.

"Well"he said"Maybe...just this once"he paused for a while stirring his coffee with his straw"Maybe you and i could go to the dance"

i looked at him waiting to see it he was done talking,he looked up and me "Well,if that is going to happen you'd have to go dress shopping with me" "I think i can go threw that"he says"Honestly i think its worth it"he winked at me and got up to get dressed for school.

1st period 8:00:i got out my home work that was unfinished and started to work on,i only had like 5 or 6 problems left,it was easy to slip by because is always at least 5 minutes late.

i dont really pay attention in history...like ever but this time i had a good reason i was think about the dress i wanted for the dance,ive always like the color yellow but not ugly yellow,a cute not-to-bright yellow so i was thinking i'd get something alone the color of that.

2nd period 9:32:

i have advanced math for second period and because i got all my math smarts from ross we have the same math class. i meet ross at the door like usual.

"how was history" he asked "dude,its ,you know how it went" he laughed a little and we both took a seat. because is so laid back she doesnt give permanent seats,i picked the farthest seat to the right in the second to the last row,next to the window;ross chose the seat right behind me. i know he did this for one reason only;to mess with me when i try and work. walked in and told us to pick partners for our assignments,it was some sort of coloring math stuff,uh excuse me i thought we were in high school not second grade.

"pssst,hey,dont ignore me" he whispered right behind me with his pencil "what" i whispered back "you wanna be partners" "sure but im not doing your work"

he moved up and sat in the chair in front of me and turned around "so what color are you going to be,i call pink" he said,i gave him a weird look "pink,hmm interesting,is there something you're not telling me?" i said teasingly "no,but have you seen that cute new guy,he's just so fabulous" he said waving his hand,this made me laugh a little harder than i should've,when ever i laugh alot my cheeks get a little rosy,ross like to point this out to make me blush even more.

he got up and walked next to me desk and leaned on the table,he moved to he was right next to me,i could tell he was looking at me.

"hey"he whispered in my ear "you might want to check your spelling,you might confuse some one,babe" he continued.

when ever he called me names like this i would get nervous,by palms would get sweaty and i began to get really insecure,wondering if i looked ok,how my hair was or do i need to fix my make up. he put his hand on my shoulder and started to whisper on my ear again "so,do have an answer to my question" he got closer "you know,the one were i asked you to the dance,dont tell me you already forgot" he brushed the hair behind me ears. suddenly the bell rang and caught me off guard,i jumped a little,ross laughed.

i went to walk out the door when ross grabed my wrist gently "see you after school" he said,i smiled and proceeded to my next class.


	2. Hailey,what a bitch

3:35:

The school bell finnaly rang and it couldnt of been a better time, was giving us some lecture i dont really know what it was about i was so tired i began so doze off a little but the bell jolted me awake. i grab my things and leave happily to the door.

I proceed to walk fast right past my locker,not really caring about the millions of jackets i had left in there,i just wanted to get in the car and go home so i can refresh my make up and force ross to drive me to a store for a dress.

I walk outside and see ross leaned up against his car,his eyes glued to his phone,next to him i see hailey attempting to get his attention.

God how i hated hailey so much,she's such a bitch,her familys rich so she is spoiled and gets what ever she wants;except thats the thing she wants more than anything.

It brings a small smile to my face seeing her try to get ross,he knows she no good. the one thing ross hates is drama and hailey is full of it,he'd never go for a girl like that she's 'to perfect'

**Ross POV**

Hailey was trying to get my attention,i didnt really care enough to carry on the conversation.

"So...Ross,Lucilia is having a huge blow-out party tonight,her parents are going to be gone for like a week,you should come,i know you cant resist parties"she said playing the top of my sleeveless shirt. she was right i couldnt resist parties,i lived off them,i was party king at this school,i guess it wouldnt hurt to go,i mean i have nothing better to do.

"Uh,sounds cool"i say still glued to my phone "What time should i come over" i asked looking up at her "Uh 9:00 i guess" she said blushing,i dont know why she does that when i look at her,come to think of it alot of her do. "Ok cool,i'll be there" i said as i winked at her,i noticed she tensed up,what i have to have a little fun with her,i mean she's obsessed with me,it actually kinda funny.

**Sophie****POV**

I walked over there when i noticed hailey was gone. "Lets hurry up and go home,i want to go dress shopping tonight" i say "Actually..."he says"I have plans for us"he said smiling."Is it another party,i just cleaned the house up from that last one you threw" i relized after i said this i sounded a little annoyed,i felt a little bad. he laughed "Dont worry,babe...its at Lucilias" he said opening the car door for me,how sweet i thought,i mean he does this all the time but it still kinda throws me off,i know he's just being a gentleman,its kinda wierd because he's covered in tattoos and peircings,you'd expect him to be hard-core and agressive but he's not,well sometimes he is but only tords his guy friends,and one time in a fight he punched the guy so hard in the nose his face like...exploded,i think ross did this because the guy was being a perv tords me and ross doesnt allow any thing like this,like i said he is like a brother.


	3. The Party

Ross and i walked in to the party. all i could see was people dancing(ok more like grinding) and drinks most likely alcohol, and the music eas blasting causing the house to shake,but it was good music so i didnt mind.

"Im ganna go get us some drinks" ross yelled at me threw the music,i nodded. i walked around felling a little awkward,you'd think being best friends with a party master you would've picked up some things,nope not me,it was still all new,not having to much of a social life didnt really help either. i saw ross walked up to me and hand me a drink,i new what it was,i took a small drink and make a weird face,it tasted funny to me,ross saw the face i made and laughed trying to hide it behind his drink. "Hailey and a couple of us are going to go play 'spin the bottle' wanna join?" he asked,i didnt really want to but i didnt want to be a buzz-kill "Yeah sure" he grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs,i guess it wasnt to bad it was a little quieter up here,i was starting to get a headache.

We walked in and as soon as i sat down i got weird look from the preps,i didnt care i sat down next to ross. the game began.

Hailey went first*of course* it spun around,and around,and around i followed it with my eyes,it landed on a guy i didnt really know the name of,she looked at him not really wanting to kiss him,but she had to,it was part of the game,they kissed and then acted like nothing happened.

It was the guys turn,who named i learned whas Eathan,he spun the bottle and guess who it landed on,me,just perfect...i leaned in the kiss him, but ross pulled me back "Ross,its ok,its just a small kiss" i said. he didnt look at me but just held a glare at Ethan,he let go and i kissed Ethan quickly,just wanting to get it over with,i sat back up and looked at ross,he was looking down messing with his shoes,it was my turn to pin the bottle,i spun it and it landed half way between me and ross,i looked up at him he looked at me,i didnt want to kiss he either,he leaned in,as did i our lips touched and his were so soft and perfect,i actually really enjoyed this kiss it lasted for about 3 or 4 seconds we pulled away and i didnt look at him instead looked down,but i could tell ross was looking at me,it was kis turn and he spun the bottle,it landed on hailey,i laughed a little in the inside because of the face he made to me when it landed on her,he crawled over to her and just kissed her,he tried to pull away but she held on to him,keeping there lips in contact."God,someones thirsty" Erik said,this caused everone to laugh,ross finnaly managed to pull away,he wiped his lips off,hailey liked her lips giving ross a seductive look,what a tramp,ross kinda just stared at her with a plank face.

A couple more kisses happened when suddenly we heard a scream down stairs,it was loud and ear tearing,it was obvious the horible sound came from a girl,we all ran down stairs,once we got to the bottom the saw 4 big guys,like huge body filled up with tattoos. on the floor we saw troy(one of ross' good friends),blood spilling out of him,one of the men looked directly at ross."Holy shit"ross whispered,i was behind ross and he put is arm in front of my blocking me from going ahead of him,the man proceeded to walk closer to ross,ross not moving i hid behind him even more. "Well..." the man said "Look what we have here" he was now right on front of ross,giving ross a small smirk"who's this pretty thing" the man said,referring to me "dont touch her" ross snapped,the man looked shocked "Hmmm,after all these years we finnaly found you,you know,Cory has been looking for you,you still have a little bit of unfinished business to do" the man said to ross "Yeah,i know. But i dont work for him any more,you know that" i was scared,what did ross mean by "work for him"

**Ross POV**

i was worried,how did they find me,i thought i was in the clear,i mean i knew Cory wouldnt forget about it,how could any body for get what happened that night. i felt sophie grab my shirt from behind me,she was scared of him,if she acted like this with him...how would she react if i told i used to be the same way?

i felts sophies give up on her grip as she bolted up the stairs,carter(the man)tried to go after her but i stopped him "not this time"i said grabing his shirt and pushing him down the stairs,sophie was in the clear,i could finnaly finish this 'business' i had.

Carter got up and threw a punch,hitting to side of my face,ethan came to get carter off of me but was blocked by one of carters people,i got up and pulled a pretty decent sized pocket knife out of the side of my sock "You wanna play some more,huh" i said tauntingly giving him a smirk "Oh,you wanna pull that small thing out" he said. he reached for my knife but i backed away and took a swing at him with my fist,i didnt want to use my knife unless i had to,i was hoping just the sight of the thing would scare him off,but it didnt,carter grabbed my wrist and twisted the knife out of my hand,he swung at me and punched me int eh nose,i tasted blood,i became filled with anger,i rolled and grabbed the knife stabbing carter in the stomach,i havent been this angry in years,i pushed him on the stairs and punched him repeatedly in the face.

i looked up the stairs and say sophie,she never actually was gone,that means she say the whole thing,she looked at me,then at carter,fear in her eyes,but i knew it wasnt tords carter,it was tords me. i was stuck i couldnt break my eye contact,she had never looked at me like that,she gasp. i wondered why then a sharp pain shot threw my arm,i looked to my side and saw a piece of glass sticking out,i ripped it out cutting my hand in the process and stabbed on of carters people in the bad,pushing him against the wall so the glass would go deeper,i heard sophie scream,i looked at her,i saw her crying "WHAT DID YOU DO!" she screamed "LOOKED WHAT YOU'VE DONE" she screamed again.

she was right,what have i done. she ran down the steps and right pass me,i tried to grab her but she was to quick,she ran out the door,and vanished into the dark.


	4. How is happened

**Sophie POV**

i run out the door as fast as i can,not caring who or what i run into,im in the middle of the street,its pitch dark,the only light comes from the street lights barley working. i have no idea where im going to go,i just no i wont be going home.

i run and stop as i see a familiar street block,i try and remember this place,it seems so familiar,i just cant place a finger on it. i walk around and see a few girls on the side walk,talking,they were wearing some strange clothes,well not strange just clothes you usually see a person wear. a car pulls up and one of the girls get in,huh must be her ride or something.

i walk some more and see a house,i go up to house and knock on the door,i was just going to ask if i can borrow there phone or something.

someone answers the door. i freeze. "Well,well,well. if it isnt little miss sophie blakes..." i cringe as my full name comes out of his mouth,i then remember exactly what this place is,its a prostitution home. "Why dont you come inside" the man said,his name is Andrew and i used to work for him,bet you didnt expect this huh,yeah i know. before i met ross i lived here,made a few friends here to. im not proud of it,but i also dont regret it,if i didnt work here i would of never became friends with ross,your probably curious,well here let me explain.

I was on the curb with Candice(who had become a mother like figure for me)and Jillian,we were waiting for a pick a car pulled up and asked for me i got in and we went to his house,i got in the house and the guy was obviously new at these tried to make small talk,he even offered me dinner and night over,but he wasnt alone in the house his friends was there,this is the part were ross comes in.

"Who's the chick" ross asked "oh just a friend from school" the friend replied "really,ive never seen her" ross said,he became suspicious

"you know maybe we could try this some other time"his friend whispered to me "but you're still welcome to spend the night"he continued

i nodded "i'll go get you some clothes" he said,thats when ross came over and sat in front of me

"thats quiet and outfit choice you have there" he said,i became very uncomfortable "yeah"i said softly back,i didnt look at him instead i looked down playing with my fingers "can i get you anything,a drink some food" he said "some less revealing clothes" he mumbled under his breathe

"a drink would be nice,please"i said,he got up and handed me a soda and a straw "thanks"i said. is friend came back down stairs "here,i got you a shirt and some pajama pants,these are actually ross' so be careful"his friend said "he's kinda a diva"his friend whispered.i laughed as ross held a glare. "you can sleep on the couch if you want" his friend said "yeah sure"i said back.

i got changed and came back down to lay on the couch,with in minutes i was asleep. i woke to a small pressure on the end of the couch


End file.
